Simple Words
by kaya's window
Summary: Sequel to Simple Love. They have made a lot of progress in the short time they have been together. Now that Hao is ready to up it to the next step, is Ren really ready? [HaoRen]


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Teaser: Sequel to Simple Love. They have made a lot of progress in the short time they have been together. Now that Hao is ready to up it to the next step, is Ren really ready? (HaoRen)

Note: Okay, I wasn't going to do a sequel. Simple Love was a one-shot after all. But since someone was expecting one… as a good citizen, I must fulfill your wishes! --Ignore me, I just got lucky and found an idea for a sequel

* * *

Simple Words

Hao finally pulled his lips away from the other's, letting the gentle warmth produced by their union dissipate. He still had his hands held firmly at the boy's shoulders as he looked down at him with a confident smile. He waited expectantly for the other's reaction. The other seemed dazed for the moment. The boy pulled up a hand hesitantly to touch his bottom lip as if the light press of another's lips to his own was something he had never experienced before. Ren gazed up at Hao with a confused look. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Hao breathed out a breath of air as his lips formed into a knowing smile. He has come to enjoy Ren's naivety ever since they have 'gotten together'. Of course Ren never truly understood all those lovers' acts they have been doing and Hao had been saying whatever he wanted. You see, Hao was pretty good at giving pleasant sounding explanations, just as he was doing right now.

"It's sort of a symbol that shows I really like you. Is that okay?" It was something Hao learned over the time they spent together. Ren didn't like feeling like he was being controlled. He made sure to always ask for permission and saying the extra little words got him things; it was as simple as that. Ren frowned as he considered the answer to his question then responded a bit uncertainly. "I guess…"

However, Hao wasn't going to leave Ren's answer at that. He probed further. It was their first kiss after all. "Didn't it feel good?" Ren's brows wrinkled into a deeper frown as he again considered the question. He thought back on the feeling of having Hao's lips on his own. It was slight, but he felt a twinge of lost for the warmth that was there before. Hesitantly, he answered, "It's…not bad…"

From the side, Mari, Macchi, and Kanna watched on as their Hao-sama was having yet another meeting with their former enemy and target. It didn't bother them, though. They were always unquestionably loyal to Hao and everything was alright as long as it was what their leader wanted. However, they did find the interactions between the two extremely amusing with Ren's unexpected innocence and Hao's sugar-coating of his actions which Ren never seems to notice.

"Ren," Hao began after a while. Catching the other's attention, he made his suggestion. "Let's meet at a nice secluded place next time and we can make out." There was a weird glint in the fire shaman's eyes. Unfortunately, Ren failed to notice it, nor did he notice the true meaning behind Hao's words. 'A nice secluded place to make out…' he repeated the words, every sound and syllable, but that was about all they had in common with Ren's receiving and Hao's sending of the sentence.

'…yeah, I guess it's about time we make out the situation we are in. I'm sure Yoh and the others wouldn't like it if they saw me being with Hao so much,' Ren thought to himself, loud enough for the other to hear, and Hao did not catch that. His mind was already off to somewhere else, probably to an area Ren wasn't too familiar with. But that's no problem because the inexperienced boy will be meeting that world of new knowledge soon, and as soon as tomorrow, if Hao's plan works that is.

"Good, then we'll do it tomorrow."

"Okay."

The three girls watched the scene before them with dropped jaws. They heard the incredulous exchange. They saw the incredulous responses and most importantly the event that was predicted to take place between the two was just incredulous, or maybe not unexpected but just a bit too soon… When Hao finally walked away, they rushed over to the spike haired boy's side. The action, of course, caused Ren to frown for he never grew too fond of his former attackers. However, there was something urgent about the way they were acting that made him feel the need to be attentive of what they were about to say.

"Tao Ren," the orange-haired one began as her hands shook, "Do you have any idea what you've just agreed to!" She said in a loud voice, but that was about all she could say as her wide eyes reflected shock.

"What?" Ren shot back, starting to get impatient and disliking the prospect that he might be left out of some important information. The rest of them were of no help either. Standing to his other side, Mari could only stutter, "You…you're…Hao-sama…" And on a rock behind him, Nichrome stood there like one as he said in a voice that almost sounded as if he was heartbroken, "Hao-sama and Tao Ren are gonna…do it…?"

Ren shook his head in frustration. His patience ran thin and he shouted at them, "If you lot don't start making some sense, I'm going to have to kill you all!" He was about to reach for his blade when the tall blue haired one finally started to make her way in between the two younger girls. "Okay, step back." She placed her hands on their shoulders.

Kanna looked down at Ren with her cigarette tightly held between her teeth. She let out a sigh, like the one that adults give when they deal with little children and dislike it. "Looks like it's time for a little lesson on love."

It had been only 15 minutes of sex education given orally, but Kanna had been quite descriptive as she lewdly sucked at her cigarette and explained the details at the same time. The thorough explanation combined with Kanna's own personal inserts sent Tao Ren screaming away in no time. He ran as quickly as he could clutching onto his head as he took off screaming for Hao 'the bastard to get his ass over here'.

Pleased, Kanna took a puff from the cigarette as the younger ones stood there in shock. Yes, she smiled contently; she felt like she actually did a good deed today.

* * *

Pretty…pointless…once again… But Ren is so cute : D I'm sorry, but I somehow turned the sequel into a comedy. I have a tendency to do that. If you read my manga, you'll understand. Don't worry, just wait a bit. I should have some more serious stories coming. And thank you for reading m(- -)m 


End file.
